Daydreamer
by 70sfaithshumate
Summary: BJ and Jemima have been married for almost three years they already have one son and are expecting another on soon. Troubles come while the small family are in Winslow Country. *This takes place a couple years after Everlasting Love. & the title is a song that shows up in the last chapter
1. Home

**I know it's been a little while since I posted anything but here is my next story.** **It takes place almost 3 years after Everlasting Love.**

 **The only characters I own are: Jemima, John Brian 'JB,' Ben (comes later in it), Baricza**

 **I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

"Come on, fellas! Dinnertime!" BJ hollered at the two little chimps chattering away in the cab of his truck. Tired of waiting for the little imps to climb down he held out his arms for them to jump into so he could finally go and see his family he'd been away from for two long weeks. As soon as he was entered the cottage, he quickly got rid of his armload and went in search for the two loves of his life, soon to be three, calling out, "We're home." When all he heard was silence as his reply he tried again, calling: "Kid? Love?"

He finally found them in the living room, fast asleep. Their son, J.B., short for John Brian, was cradled against his wife's shoulder sleeping soundly with a book in her lap that told him she had nodded off during the middle of a story. He took a minute, cherishing the sight of them. He always loved it when Jemima wore her blue and orange calico dress that proudly displayed the growing bulge of her belly with their second child. Walking softly, so as not to disturb their son, he knelt beside her and stroked her arm gently. "Hey honey," he whispered, as her eyes flickered open.

"Hey," she smiled sleepily at him & looked down at their sleeping son. "I guess I fell asleep, too."

"That's okay." He told her, love in his eyes.

"Dinner's ready." She told him, coming awake even more as her stomach growled, reminding her Hishe was hungry.

"Alright!" BJ's stomach growled in unison with Jem's at the sound of food. "I'm starving."

Jemima dropped the book to the floor and laid her hand firmly against JB's back as she prepared to stand. Before she could even finish sliding to the edge of her seat, BJ's put his strong hands on the sides of her shoulders, holding her in place. "Hold on." He told her, keeping his hands in position to keep her from standing. "BJ, you do know that I ain't an invalid yet, right?" She asked with a bit of indignation coloring her tone.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, just as stubbornly. "But I like treating you special. Now let me take the little guy." He softly stroked JB's head. Jemima's tone softened as she realized he was just trying to help. "Thanks." They deftly transferred their son from her arms to his and he helped her stand, pulling her to her feet and into his side for a kiss.

"How ya doing?" He rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Good," she replied, placing her hand atop BJ's as she felt the baby kick. "No problems?" He relished the feel of their unborn child's movement. "Nope." She reassured him, looking up at him hoping for another kiss. He obliged her, and leaned down, placing one on her forehead, disturbing their son who stirred on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go on into the kitchen, get Bear and Baricza seated and I'll go put JB to bed." She suggested. "Before we wake him up."

"Good idea." He transferred JB back to his mom.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." She whispered as she waddled to her son's room.

BJ headed to the kitchen to find Bear and Barica already seated, chattering to each other gleefully. "Hey fellas," He greeted them. "You guys hungry?" He laughed as their two pets nodded in agreement and bounced up and down in their chairs chattering. "I'll take it, that's a yes."

Back in JB's room, Jemima had just put him into bed. She smiled as she grabbed his favorite teddy, placing it next to him and watched him clutch it even in sleep. She kissed the top of his hair and straightened, rubbing her stomach as the little one in her belly protested at being in the bent position. She made sure the covers were tucked around him safely and made her way back to the kitchen and her waiting husband.

BJ looked up from pouring Bear a glass of water. "Is he in bed?"

"Sleeping soundly." She told him as she went to the stove to dish up their food.

"So what's for dinner?" BJ asked eagerly as he poured Baricza's water next.

"Is that all you think about?" Jemima teased as she put soup into bowls. "Food?"

"No, I think about a lot things." BJ walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. Jemima turned, her belly cradled between them as they kissed. Knocking on the door soon interrupted them and they pulled away as Cindy, Callie, Terri, Gerri, Angie, Samantha and Stacks walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Cindy greeted them cheerfully. "Where's the kid?" Angie asked looking for the little tyke that usually had boundless energy.

"Sleeping." Jemima quickly put her finger to her lips in an effort to quiet them down.

"Oh." Stacks sounded disappointed. "Well, we were going to watch him for you guys since BJ has to be headed out in the morning."

"That's ok." Jemima smiled gratefully at their kindness. "Since you guys are here, you can join us for dinner. There's enough soup."

"What kind of soup is it?" Samantha asked, wondering what the delicious smell was.

"Sausage and lentil." BJ rubbed Jem's back as she leaned against him.

"Sounds good." Terri looked at her sister. "What do you think, Gerri?"

"Sounds great." She agreed as BJ helped Jemima dish more bowls out. Once everybody had a bowl and were seated around the table BJ was eager to catch up.

"How's everything doing at the office?" He took a spoonful and purred with pleasure, giving Jemima a wink.

"Great." Gerri said. "But it's not the same as you being there."

BJ nodded in understanding. "So what brings you guys down over here?"

"We just wanted to visit?" Stacks suggested softly, looking down at her food.

BJ looked at them questioningly. "That's a long drive just for a visit."

"Well we did have a few deliveries to make on the way. So we all figured that we'd just drop in on y'all." Samantha explained.

"Hope you don't mind." Angie said nervously.

"No, not at all." BJ shook his head. He always enjoyed a little time with his gal pals.

Once the girls left, BJ and Jem could finally have a little alone time as husband and wife. As she had changed into an knee length nightgown and was brushing her hair and BJ was lounging in bed reading, she decided now was the time to ask BJ a question that had been on her mind since before he had arrived home. Putting the brush down, she went to sit beside him on the bed. "Say BJ, I was wondering if me and JB could go with you guys tomorrow when you head out?" She stood beside the bed and brushed a wayward hair off his forehead.

"It might be better if you stayed around here near home." He answered regretfully, reaching out to stroke her tummy. "Especially with you being so close to your due date."

"I still have a week and a half." She protested, now running her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes before answering, hating to tell her no, but knowing she shouldn't be on the road. "I know, but it'd be better if you stayed home, that way your folks and mine can take care of you if necessary."

"BJ, you're the one always saying you want me to come with you." She sighed and proceeded to crawl under the covers.

"I know what I said." He rolled onto his side, pulled the covers up and tucked her against him, cradling her belly in his large hand. "It's just, right now, it might be best for you stay around the house. You know, just in case."

"Would you at least consider all of us going?" She turned over to look at him.

"Alright. I'll consider it." He said, laying on his back so she could lay her head on his chest and he could stroke her belly again. "Goodnight, Love." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Night, Blue Jeans." She smirked, making him laugh.


	2. On The Road Again

**Wow this time it really has been a long time since I've posted a chapter.**

 **As aforementioned the only characters that are mine are "Jemima, JB, Ben, & Baricza.**

 **Hope you like it, hopefully I'll get some more of the chapters posted soon (no guarantee).**

* * *

The next morning as BJ pulled on his jeans and red button down shirt, getting ready to go, Jem was getting JB up and dressed for the day. She wasn't too surprised when BJ walked into the room after tossing his stuff in the truck and leaned against the door frame.

"Alright, you guys can come along." He conceded, loving to watch his wife play with their son in the morning as she got him ready.

"Kinda figured that you would come around." She smiled, picking JB up before pointing to a duffel bag in the corner that was already packed with JB's things.

BJ grinned widely. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Daddy?" JB asked from his mother's arms, holding out his arms for BJ to take him instead.

"Going up." BJ lifted him out Jem's arms. "Ready?" He asked after he blew a raspberry on JB's cheek. "Yep." She grabbed her's and JB's bags on their way out the door.

The trio headed down to the truck as Bear and Baricza gleefully ran ahead to climb through the open cab window. BJ climbed up and helped JB crawl through to the sleeper. After grabbing the duffel bags from Jem, he helped her into the cab before going around and climbing behind the wheel.

After about an hour on the road, and hearing Bear screech for about the upteenth time, BJ glanced over at Jem. "How are they doing back there?"

Jem looked back and smiled at the playful trio in the back. "Good."

"How 'bout you?" His concern was evident.

Jem couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Beej, we've only been on the road for an hour. I'm fine."

"I kind of figured that. You're one tough trucker girl. Might be why I love you." Jem giggled as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"So what are we going to be hauling?" Jem asked, pulling his attention back to the task at hand.

"Mattresses." BJ glanced over at her. "Taking them up through Winslow."

"Winslow?" Jem adjusted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. "I heard there's a fair going on up there."

"There is." He confirmed. "I kind of figured that we could spend a little bit of time over there after we deliver this stuff to the warehouse."

"Sounds like you already had this planned out." Jem said curiously, reaching over to hold his hand.

"To some degree." BJ ran his thumb over her fingers lovingly. "Thought it over last night."

"Obviously." Jem stated dryly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." BJ smiled in agreement.

It was only an hour after that, that they arrived at the warehouse to pick up his load. Being a little over 8 and half months pregnant, Jem decided to take advantage of the private bathroom inside the office.

"You're a day early, McKay," the operator greeted him.

"Yeah, I know. I was going take the family to the fair." BJ told him.

"Over in Winslow?"

"Yeah."

"Well watch that boy of yours." He advised. "There's some weird things going on down there."

"Like what?" BJ wanted to know.

The operator was vague. "Nothing much, just weird stuff."

"Well, that's nothing new for Winslow." BJ said, less alarmed. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." The operator looked at his clipboard. "Well, the boys'll get your rig loaded and you'll be ready to go within the hour."

"Alright, thanks a lot." BJ signed off on the load, and walked over to the bench where Jem and JB were sitting while Bear and Baricza played at their feet.

"We have a little bit of time before the rig's ready to go." BJ pulled JB onto his lap and scooched closer to his wife.

"Any idea how long?" Jem rested her head on his shoulder and played with JB's curls.

"We should be out of here within the hour." BJ bounced JB on his knee and made faces at his son. "What do you say we stop by the gas station and pick up some grub for the road?"

"That's great! I'm starving." Jem's stomach grumbled in agreement, making her husband laugh.

"Come on Bear, Baricza. Up you go." BJ carried their two little chimps, one in each arm over to the gas station since Jem had her hands full with JB. Once they got inside, he set them on the floor. "Behave." He told them sternly. They just chattered and grinned in reply. "Yeah, you better." BJ gave them a pointed look before joining Jem and JB in the next aisle to choose some snacks and various groceries. What he didn't notice was Bear and Baricza weren't following behind them but were heading straight for the ice cream machine as soon as his back was turned.

It was a few moments before Jem looked around for her beloved chimp. When she didn't see the two little imps she was concerned. "Say BJ?"

"Yeah?" BJ asked, engrossed in reading the back of a container.

"Where are Bear and Baricza?" She asked him, still looking around for the two.

BJ's head popped up and he immediately started to search as well, his 6'3" height being an advantage in the search. "I don't know." He still hadn't spotted them. "If you can handle the shopping, I'll go look for them."

"Go on." She urged, setting JB on the ground so she could take the food items he held. "Before they cause trouble."

"You got a point there." He called over his shoulder, already on the move.

Jem looked at her son. "It's un-telling what Bear and Baricza are into. Right JB?"

JB wrinkled his cute little brow. "Uh huh. Big trouble." He agreed, bringing a smile to his mother's face.

BJ encountered the two little troublemakers he had been searching for on the aisle with the ice cream machine with ice cream all over both of them and the floor. "What a mess." He grumbled glaring at the chimps in disgust as they both clung onto his legs. "Come on, time to get cleaned up." He took them by the hand to lead them back to where his wife and son were waiting.

As soon as Jem saw her husband and pets she burst out laughing at the sight of them covered in ice cream. "You do know that you're supposed to eat ice cream not swim in it, right?" She asked through her giggles.

"I know that, you know that, and I'm just guessing that JB might know it, but I don't think they get it." He looked down at Bear and Baricza with ice cream dripping off their fur. "We're going to get cleaned up. Come on guys." He started to lead them toward the nearest restroom.

"We'll be waiting in the rig." Jem called to him as she took JB's hand to lead him to the register and then out to the parking lot.

It didn't take long for BJ and the chimps to get cleaned up and back to the warehouse where the mattresses had just finished being loaded. When one of the men BJ knew quite well, Bill, was spotted loading the truck, BJ went over to say good bye.

"Hey thanks, Bill." He said, shaking his hand.

"No problem. See you and your wife next time you're up this way, BJ?"

"Yeah, see ya." BJ told him, climbing into the cab. "Now, off to the fair." He smiled at his wife and son and turned the key.

"Yeah!" JB clapped his hands excitedly inciting a laugh from his parents.

As BJ turned out onto the road, he chanced a glance at Jem. "You alright, Jem?"

"I think so." She replied, shifting in her seat.

"Tell me if you want for me to pull over somewhere." He reminded her, thinking she might need a bathroom soon.

"Alright." She agreed, finding a comfortable position. When the cab started to rock a little with Bear and Baricza's jumping in the back seat, she peeked back to check on everyone.

"What in the world is going on back there?" BJ asked her, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jemima turned in her seat and grinned adoringly before replying to her husband. "Bear and Baricza are jumping around."

"What about JB?" He asked, his brow furrowing a little as he navigated several lanes of traffic.

She gazed lovingly at her son, sound asleep on the trunk's bunk. "Looks like he fell asleep playing with that wooden semi-truck my dad made."

"Is he soundly sleeping?" He wanted to know, wondering if he could coax his wife into a nap if his son was asleep.

"Yeah." She replied, shifting closer to BJ.

"Why don't you take a little nap seeing on how we've still got a long way to go?" He dropped a kiss on her forehead when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't want for you to get too tired." He rubbed the back of his hand lovingly against her cheek.

"Gee, it really feels nice to be treated like a china doll." She said with love and a little bit of sarcasm, coming from her voice.

"Well, you are one to me." He looked at her with love in his eyes, then glancing down at the gas gauge as they passed another exit sign.

"We have enough gas?" Jem asked, noting his look at the gauge on the dash.

"Enough to get to the next county. But when we get there, we'll have to stop and get some." He replied, nuzzling her head with his cheek.

"How long 'til we get to the next county?" She asked, her eyelids starting to feel mighty heavy.

"About an hour." He glanced down at her noticing she already had her eyes close. "You just go on and take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Alright." She agreed, sighing with contentment cuddling a little closer.

An hour later, BJ pulled into the gas station and cut the engine. Jem's head was still resting on his shoulder and he couldn't help, but give her a little kiss before trying to wake her up. He rubbed her arm, making her stir a little. "Time to wake up beautiful." This time, rubbing her arm a little more briskly. When she opened her eyes, he smiled. "Hey, Bright Eyes."

"Hey, yourself." She yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to get the truck filled up with gas, you think that you can take care of yourself until I get back?" He unlocked his door, preparing to get down.

"BJ…" She began, with sarcastic fire building up inside her. "I don't know if you know this but women have been know to take care of themselves without having to have their hand held, and there is this thing called 'Women's Lib,' it was very popular during the 60's and 70's." She finished, starting to smile. She rested her hand atop her growing abdomen, feeling the baby kick.

"Yeah, I know." BJ rolled his eyes and grinned good-naturedly at his occasional hot-headed little wife. He kissed her on the lips and placed his hand on top of hers where it rested. "I love you."

Whoo! What his kisses did to her insides, sometimes made it hard to think straight and she forgot all about "Women's Lib" at the moment. "I love you too." She kissed him again.

"Come on Bear, Baricza." BJ had jumped down out of the cab and now held his arms open for the little chimps to jump into. The trio of man and beast headed inside, leaving Jem to wake JB.

She hauled herself into the sleeper area and rubbed her son's back gently, noticing he was beginning to wake. "You hungry, my little wrangler?" He straightened and she pulled out an apple to show him. "Uh huh." He nodded sleepily and yawned. "Alright." She began to peel it and cut it into bite size pieces for him." There you go little buddy." She handed him each slice until it was gone. JB then pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to his mother, demanding, "Read."

She smiled and took the book and pulled him onto what was left of her lap. "Alright." She told him once they were settled comfortable. She read the book to him while the rest of her family finished paying for gas. It wasn't too long before BJ and the chimps were back in the car and she was making sure everyone was settled before they began their journey once again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Thanks.**


	3. Right Hooks and Fun in the Sun

**Chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

* * *

They were on the road for another four hours before Jem needed to stop for a bathroom break. BJ pulled into a truck stop, turned off the ignition and immediately climbed down to stretch his legs. "Come on, guys." He went around to Jem's side so she could hand JB to him and gave her a hand to climb down. Jem took JB in with her to the women's side so BJ could handle the two mischievous chimps. When BJ and the chimps had finished, they walked back out to the truck to wait for the other two members of their family.

"Wonder what's keeping them?" He asked the chimps a few minutes later, who were busy climbing in and out of the truck's windows.

Jemima and JB were just walking out of the restroom when three truckers who were on their way inside spotted them. Jemima, always alert, instinctively pulled JB close behind her.

"Hey, look fellas." The leader of the pack grinned sleazily at the other two fellas he was with. "A big pregnant lady walking out a truck stop. Kind of makes you wonder what she would be driving, right?" They walked closer to her and fanned out, blocking her path. "Yeah." The other loudmouth sneered menacingly at mother and child. "Keep on Leon." The one trailing behind the others called out to the leader. "Where's your car, lady?" Leon leaned in close trying to intimidate her.

Jemima stuck out her chin. "What makes you think that I drove a car? Why not a truck?" She didn't show one bit of fear as she confronted the three men.

"Are you kidding?" One of the guys, she heard Leon call Dave, looked her up and down. "You couldn't ever get behind the wheel." This spurred the others into great gales of laughter, attracting the attention of BJ.

"Oh great." He muttered as he saw his wife and son surrounded by three hooligans. "Stay here." He ordered the chimps, quickly climbing out the truck and locking it to be sure the little imps stayed put, walking over to rescue Jem and JB.

"You guys must think that you're very funny, very cool." Jem jeered, annoyed at the fact these men thought they could bully her and scare JB. "But in fact, you guys are playing like a broken record."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked stupidly.

"She insulted us that's what it means." Leon informed him, he frowned menacingly at Jemima.

"What are we going to do with her, Leon?" Dave asked his friend, inching closer to Jem.

"I'll show you." Leon quickly grasped onto Jem's shoulders and shoved his face mere inches from hers.. "Now listen here, you little…"

"Before you finish that statement, you better not hit me." Jem warned him, knowing that she knew lots of techniques that she had learned from years of her taking karate, all the way up to the rank of black belt.

"Oh, shut up!" Leon raised his arm to backhand her across the face, not noticing BJ who had snuck up behind him. BJ prepared to grab his arm before he could lay a hand on his wife and spoke. "You do know that you shouldn't hit a pregnant lady, right? Heck, you shouldn't even hit a lady at all." Leon quickly lowered his hand. "Who are you?" He asked, startled.

"That's a good question." Matt added.

"Yeah." Dave agreed.

BJ walked closer to Leon, smiled and chuckled, keeping a grin on his face as he punched Leon in the face and then grabbed him by his shirt front, lifting until his feet were just off the ground. "I'm her husband." He shoved him roughly against the wall. "Name's McKay, BJ McKay. Don't ever touch her or any other girl like that again. You get what I'm saying?" He shoved him again.

"Yeah." Leon nodded. BJ let him go, picked up his son and put him on his shoulders and put his arm protectively around Jem. As they walked toward the truck, Jem turned to say one last thing. "Oh, by the way, I'm a truck driver, too. Ain't you ever heard the expression, 'don't judge a book by it's cover?'" She put her hands where her hips used to be.

"Oh, really?" Dave challenged her. "If you are a trucker, what's your handle?"

"Yeah." Matt said, dumbly, staring at her.

Jem looked to BJ before answering the gang of bullies. When he nodded, she opened her mouth. "Snow Fox." She and BJ immediately turned their backs on the frustrating trio and calmly walked back to the truck, BJ's arm still hugging her close.

"Oh man…" Leon put his hand to his head as he watched the little family walk away.

"What?" Dave was clueless.

"We just messed with a three generation trucker's granddaughter and daughter. She'd be the third generation." Leon was in awe.

"You know that by her handle?" Matt was in disbelief.

"That and I've heard from other truckers, never mess with her and she's got a powerful right hook. Her dad and grandpa were also truck drivers, some of the best in the business. Come on, let's get out of here before that McKay fellow decides to fight again." The three of them forgot what they had originally were going into the truck stop for and fired up their vehicles, leaving quickly.

BJ and Jem watched them leave the parking lot, smiling a little with relief. JB was excited. "Daddy won!" He exclaimed to his parents.

"You got that right, little buddy." She tickled his tummy.

"Well, JB, your mommy there could have beaten those guys too." BJ told his son, looking over at Jem with pride, making the little boy look up to his mama. "She's got what you might call, a beautiful right hook."

Jem blushed prettily. "That was about three years ago. I quit getting into fights not very long after we got married."

"I'd say it took all of two months before you decided that." BJ grinned cheekily at her.

"Well I had a very good reason." She pulled JB as far onto her lap as her burgeoning belly would allow.

"Why?" JB asked his mother innocently.

"Something better came along." She smiled and kissed the top of his hair, laughing when BJ leaned over and roughed his son's hair up a bit.

"Say, how about we stop and eat somewhere?" BJ's stomach was starting to grumble and remind him they hadn't eaten for hours.

"Alright." Jem agreed readily, always hungry nowadays.

"Yippee!" JB raised his little fists in excitement, making his parents chuckle at his antics. BJ cranked the engine and they headed to a little picnic spot not too far off their route with a sparkling lake and a few trees that made it seem a little more secluded and private. By the time they had found it, it was near onto 4:30 that afternoon. Bear and Baricza dug into the sandwiches Jem had made with gusto. BJ had changed into swim trunks and helped his son change into some denim cut offs so they could swim and play for a little while after they had finished eating before they had to get back on the road. Jemima was content to sit on the blanket propped up on her elbows while she watched father and son happily play and splash each other. It wasn't too long before BJ had had enough and after making sure his son was staying in the shallow part, got out to join his wife on the blanket they had spread on the ground.

Jem smiled at her husband admiring the way his muscles rippled as he sat down on the blanket and propped himself up on one elbow. She turned a little so she could pay attention to her husband, but still keep an eye on her son. "How was the water?"

"It was great." BJ ran his free hand through his damp hair getting it out of his face. "Just right. Not too cold, not too hot, it was just right. It's a shame you wouldn't get in." He winked at her.

"I got a valid reason, why not." She caressed her belly, relishing the feel of movement from her unborn child.

"Yeah, I guess you do." BJ rested his hand where he could see the baby visibly move under Jem's top and leaned in close to kiss her.

"Not out here." Jem pushed him back, glancing around to see if JB was paying attention.

"Sorry, honey." He grinned unashamed and propped back up on his elbows. "The kid's getting better at swimming."

"I can see that. He's turned into a regular Flipper, just minus a back fin and Sandy and Bud as friends." BJ laughed, catching the reference to the famous 1960's TV show. Bear meandered over to his friend, waving part of his sandwich in BJ's face, trying to share.

"Come on Bear, I just ate." BJ pushed the chimp's hand gently away from his face, but Bear pushed it right back in his face.

Jem laughed. "He ain't going to give up. You know that." She informed her husband, grinning at the little chimp when he smiled and nodded seeming to understand what she had just said.

"Yeah, alright. I'll take it." He gave in and took the sandwich from his helpful little friend. JB saw the roughhousing and quickly ran to his father, plopping down into his lap as soon as he reached him. "Fishy." He informed his parents, pointing at the water.

"You saw a fish?" Jem asked the adorable little blond haired boy, looking at where his finger was pointing. "How big was it?"

JB spread his arms out wide, innocently exaggerating the size of the fish. "This big." He grinned.

"That's a big fishy." BJ said, tickling his tummy. "Did you catch it?"

"Nope." JB said in between chuckles.

"Did it get away?" BJ asked him.

"Yep." JB grinned up at his father.

"That's not good." He teased his son before pulling his wife's arm toward him so he could see the time on her wrist watch. "You ready to get back on the road JB?"

"Ok." JB did the ok sign with his fingers like BJ had taught him.

BJ smiled, rubbing the top of his son's head lovingly. "Alright, I'll help JB get changed." He told Jemima as he started grabbing some of their picnic trash to put in the basket.

Jemima looked meaningfully at his bare legs. "You might want to put on some real clothes yourself, Mr. Shorty Shorts." BJ looked down at his swim trunks at his wife's statement and they both began to laugh.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I think I better. You think you can pack up here and handle Bear and Baricza?"

"BJ..." Jem began, but he quickly cut her off. "Let's see if I can get this right, 'Don't worry about me, you know I can handle myself' end quote."

"You got that right." She chuckled good naturedly. BJ just shook his head and smiled at her before taking his son's hand to lead him back to the rig for dry clothes. While Jemima was cleaning up the rest of their stuff and packing it back up, she noticed another family of three on their way over to her now-cleaned picnic site.

"Hey there." The man called out to her, as she started to turn around. She quickly put a hand up to block the sun that was now in her face as she sought the person who had called the greeting.

"Hi." She returned the greeting. BJ who by this time had dressed himself back in his usual jeans, button down shirt, leather jacket and cowboy boots and his son in overalls and boots that looked similar to his own had spotted them as well and joined his wife.

"Can I help you?" He offered the family, noticing that it didn't exactly look like they were there to picnic.

"Yeah, my name's Peter Jones." The man introduced himself. "Our car broke down back in town and now we're trying to hitch a ride down to the fair. You wouldn't be heading toward Winslow would you?"

"Yeah." BJ shook his hand. "Name's McKay, BJ McKay. Nice to meet you."

"Do you have room in your vehicle for three more?" Peter asked him, motioning to the rest of his family standing beside him.

"Yeah." BJ nodded, always ready to lend a helping hand. "That is if you don't mind riding on a bunch of mattresses."

"We'll take it." Peter's wife, Kayla, was quick to accept the proffered ride.

Peter on the other hand was a little more interested in the details. "How much will it cost?"

"Well the normal price is a buck fifty a mile." BJ told him, hoisting JB up into his arms.

"Alright." Peter accepted readily. "Where's your truck?"

"Over on the road." BJ motioned to where he had last parked the truck.

When the three Jones' looked toward the road, their 6 year old daughter, Becky, not seeing the aforementioned rig, asked "where is it?"

BJ chuckled and smiled at her. "It's the 18-wheeler, kid."

"Are you kidding me?" She squealed, looking at her parents in disgust.

Her mother was quick to shush her. "Becky, hush." She shook her head and gave her a look, warning her to be polite.

BJ cleared his throat. "If you folks just head on up there, we'll be up there in just a minute."

"Alright." Peter grabbed Becky's hand and put his hand to the small of his wife's back guiding his family toward the big rig.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jem asked her family, watching the Jones'.

"Not much." BJ took his wife's hand and pulled her to her feet, following their new friends to the red semi. He opened the back of the truck and made sure they were all settled before joining his own family in the cab. Not 30 minutes later, around 7:00 that evening they had entered Winslow County. They all agreed it was too late to go to the fair so he pulled into a favorite motel spot so the Jones' would have a place to stay for the night. "Well I guess we'll be back over here about 8:00 to drive y'all over to the fair, that way you don't have to thumb a ride."

"Thanks, McKay." Peter saluted him in kind.

"No problem. Good night." He walked back to the driver's door to climb back up.

"Where are you folks staying at?" Peter asked him before they headed inside to rent a room.

"Well we're just going to camp out in the truck, since most places around here don't allow pets inside." BJ explained as he opened the door.

"What a shame." Peter shook his head.

BJ nodded in agreement. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for the ride." Kayla piped up.

"See you guys tomorrow." Jem called out to them as they headed inside. BJ climbed back in and headed to the nearest truck stop to park for the night. By the time he had finished parking, his son was asleep on the sleeper and the chimps were asleep on the top bunk.

"First thing in the morning, we'll take the mattresses over to the delivering warehouse and after that we'll spend the day at the fair."

"Sounds good to me." Jem yawned and stretched sleepily.

"I think it's about time that we got some sleep." BJ yawned too.

"Yeah." Jem rested her head against the back of the seat.

"You head on back there, I'll be back in a minute." He leaned over and kissed the sleepy grin off her face.

"Alright." Jem crawled into the sleeper while BJ got out and put tire stops on the tires. Once he climbed back in, he laid down beside Jem who had JB snuggled up to her other side and put his arm around her. "Being in here like this kind of reminds me of when we got married." She whispered quietly, careful not to wake up JB.

"Yeah, I think that was the first and last time that we were alone in the sleeper." He whispered back.

"We still weren't that alone, Bear & Baricza were above us in the bunk." She reminded her hubby.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Love."

"Night." She told him, sighing in contentment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Next chapter coming shortly...**


	4. Trouble is Brewing Where Least Expected

**Chapter 4.**

 **Halfway through the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, after everyone was dressed and ready, they headed to the mattress warehouse to drop off the load before they had to pick up the Jones' at their motel. The manager, Roy, saw the big red Kenworth and went out to meet his favorite trucker.

"Well, McKay, you're a few hours early but that's a mark of a good transporter." Roy handed his clipboard over for BJ to sign the paperwork.

"Yeah, I wanted to take the family to the fair while we here." BJ signed with a flourish and handed the clipboard back.

"You got the whole family with you on this trip?" Roy was surprised, knowing Jem's condition.

"Yeah, they're in the truck." BJ pointed with his thumb, smiling.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Jem." Roy started toward the truck to say hello.

"Yeah, well after she became pregnant with JB she stopped driving her truck, but she's still got her license." BJ followed behind.

"That's good but also a shame. Her family is known for being some of the best drivers around." Roy shook his head and opened the passenger door of the rig.

"Hey, Roy." Jem greeted him with a smile.

"My, my. Mrs. Jemima, it's nice to see you again." Roy patted her gently on the hand. "Where's this little future trucker that I've heard so much about?" Jem helped JB stand up on the seat beside her so Roy could see. "Well, nice looking young feller, McKay. It's funny how the kid has blonde hair while you two have dark hair."

BJ squinted his eyes at what Roy was implying but answered anyway. "Well, all of Jem's brothers and mother all have blonde hair as well as my sister, so I guess it kinda runs in the family and just skipped us."

"You still travel around with Bear?" Roy stood on his tiptoes trying to see in the back.

"Everywhere I go and Baricza is normally with us, too." BJ smiled up at Jem.

"That's nice." Roy backed up so BJ could shut the door. "Well, it'll take about half an hour or less for your rig to be unloaded and then you folks can be on your way to the fair."

"Thanks." BJ shook his hand.

"Hey, no problem." Roy turned back and saluted Jemima with his clipboard. "Nice to see you again, Jem."

"Yeah, you too Roy." She waved back.

"BJ stepped up on the truck so he could talk to Jem through the window. "How about we run over to the drug store and get a few drinks?"

"Fine with me. I've been dying for a Canada Dry ginger ale for the last few miles." BJ laughed at that and hopped down, opening her door as she guided JB onto her lap so she could pass him down to his dad. "What's so funny?" She smiled at him as he took JB from her and offered her his hand.

"Nothing. Come on." BJ helped her down and made sure the chimps followed behind. He grabbed the mischievous monkeys' hands to escort them to the drugstore while Jem did the same for their son.

"Food?" JB looked up at his parents, curiously.

"Yep." Jem smiled kindly at the adorable boy.

"Goody." JB grinned and quickened his steps pulling on Jem's hand urging her to go faster.

"Come on, you guys." BJ was attempting to keep the chimps in line. "Walk like men." Jem raised her eyebrow at him and looked at him pointedly. "And Baricza walk like a woman" He corrected himself with a shake of his head at Jem. "Better?"

"Much." Jem beamed at him. A couple of minutes later they had reached the drugstore, JB leading them to one of the circular booths.

The waitress saw them and headed over. "What ya'll be havin'?" She asked the unusual family.

BJ answered for them. "One ginger ale, two orange sodas, a coffee and a beer."

The waitress looked up at him accusingly. "A beer?" She was appalled. "Sir, I hate to point this out but I don't think you should be drinking beer with a little boy near."

"No, no, no." BJ motioned to Bear. "You've got it all wrong. You see the beer is not for me, it's for Bear." He reached over and patted Bear's head making him chatter gleefully.

"You mean it's for the monkey?" She was taken aback.

"Yeah, but Bear's a chimpanzee not a monkey." He corrected her.

"Alright, fine. It's coming up." She pocketed her notepad and walked away, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Jem's shoulders shook with her stifled giggles. "I forgot how funny it was whenever you try to order a drink for Bear."

"Yeah, I know." BJ chuckled, too.

"How did Bear get hooked on beer anyway?" She asked him pointedly, raising her eyebrow giving him a look.

BJ cleared his throat and looked away. "You don't want to know." The waitress arrived just then with their drinks, saving him.

"Here you go." She set the drinks down and passed them around. "One ginger ale, one coffee, two orange sodas, and a beer." She looked around the table, ensuring that she hadn't forgotten anything before walking away. BJ took a straw and opened it for JB, putting it in his drink while Jem handed Baricza and Bear theirs.

Trouble was starting to brew in a little hotel room not far way. Peter Jones was pacing back and forth as he awaited the arrival of the McKay family.

"What is taking them so long?" He wondered aloud, impatiently.

"Would you quit pacing? It's giving me a headache." Kayla snapped at her husband as they were both on edge.

"Well, it's not my fault." Peter went to sit by her on the bed. "You'd be a little jumpy too if you knew who we had to give those cards to."

Kayla sighed. "They'll get here when they get here."

"At least we make the trade-off at the fair." Peter scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah." Kayla rubbed his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. Becky, climbed down from where she had been watching cartoons on her bed and went to stand in front of her parents. "Dad, why do you have to give the cards to that awful man?"

Peter looked down at her little face and tried to explain. "Well, my boss told me to." He picked her up and sat her on his knee. "Something about how some people here in Winslow want them. I don't know."

"Peter, aren't you supposed to call your boss this morning?" Kayla, remembered and looked at the clock.

"Yeah." Peter put Becky down and patted her behind gently as she scampered off to finish her show. "Thanks for reminding me." He kissed Kayla lightly on the forehead before moving to the phone. Kayla, trying to give him a little privacy in their cramped quarters, went to sit with Becky. Just a few minutes later, he was off. "It's all set."

Meanwhile, at the Winslow County Jail, Sergeant Wiley had just received a phone call from Michael Milo, Peter's boss. "Alright, we'll be on the lookout. Thanks for calling." Wiley hung the phone up and chuckled sinisterly at the thought of nabbing some bad guys, not knowing that Michael Milo had just set up an innocent man.

The Fox, relaxing with her feet propped up on Wiley's desk, looked up from her book. "Who was that?"

"That was Michael Milo from the credit card company about three hours out of Winslow." He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Oh, what did he want?" She put her feet down and set her book on the desk, all ears.

"One of his employees has stolen about twelve credit cards from the vault and he wants the cards sent back to him and the employee and his family arrested." He poured himself a cup of coffee, walked back to his desk, and before he had a chance to take a drink, the Fox grabbed it. "Thanks." She smiled at him. He glared back but went to pour another cup.

"What's the name?" She asked him before taking a slurp of the hot drink.

Wiley chuckled at that. "Peter Jones."

"What's so funny?" She leaned back in her chair.

"A certain red and white Kenworth trucker is driving them." He gulped his coffee and immediately regretted it, gasping as it burned his tongue and throat.

"BJ McKay is back in Winslow County?" Her mouth gaped open as she thought of her last encounter with the troublesome trucker.

"Yeah." Winslow stood in front of her leaning on the desk. "This is great, we'll put him behind bars for assisting in stolen contraband." The Fox and Wiley laughed together, enjoying the thought of seeing BJ McKay in their jail once again.

Sheriff Masters walked in on his two corrupt employees. "Big golf tournament today, do you think you can handle the fair Wiley?"

"Of course I can." Wiley stood a little straighter to assure his boss.

"Good." The naive sheriff nodded to each of them and took his leave. "Well, see you guys later."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Chapters 5-8 posting soon...(hopefully sooner than later).**


End file.
